Someone I Used to Know (R5 Story Riker Lynch Love Story)
by Taylor Irwin
Summary: Madison Schmidt is a girl who lives in Colorado. She was best friends with the Lynch's. When they left to become famous they forgot about her. 10 years later R5 comes back to Colorado, and see someone they haven't seen in 10 years. Will some old feelings come to the surface or will they be ignored?
1. Chapter 1

Maddy's P.O.V.

It's 8 in the morning and Kat's at work. Good thing it's summer. I don't have to go to classes.  
So I got out of bed and took a shower. I got dressed and went downstairs. I made myself something to eat and sat in the living room.  
I eat and watched TV. I watched TV for a while till I got bored.

"Maybe I should go down to the concert hall" I thought out loud

I just got up and walked out the door. Yeah I know, don't I need to get my phone and keys, well I already have them with me.  
I walked all the way there. What? Kat has the car! I walked in and saw Jenny the janitor cleaning.

"Hey Jen" I say shout  
"Hey Mads" she shouts back  
"Do you mind if I play?" I ask  
"No" Jenny replied  
"Thanks Jen" I say  
"No problem" she said back

I walked over to the piano and thought of a song.

"Jenny what should I play?" I ask  
"Come &amp; Get It by Selena" she said  
"Ok" I say placing my hands on the keys

"I got one!" I say

I start to play again.

"Madison you have talent" Jenny shouts  
"Thanks Jenny, but I'm not done" I say blushing  
"Well kept playing" she orders  
"Ok ok" I say

"Girly you now it's almost 3, go home" Jenney said  
"Alright, bye Jen" I say walking towards the door  
"Bye Maddy" I heard her say as I left

I walked home. When I got home I saw the car was back. Kats home! I ran inside to find Kat looking at her laptop surprised.

"Kat what is it?" I ask  
"Rrrrr555" she stuttered  
"R5?" I ask

She nodded and turned the laptop towards me. I read it.

"R5 is taking a break and is going back to Colorado to visit family and friends" I say out loud

I froze in place.

"Maddy?" I heard Katelyn ask

I looked at her and then everything went black.

*dream*

A little girl was crying on the steps to a house. She was holding a note.  
It said.

Maddy, I'm sorry. But me and my family have left Colorado. I'm sorry Mads.  
I promise not to forget you. Love you Maddy.

Riker

*end of dream*

I woke up and saw Kat looking worried. When she saw me awake she was sighed.

"It happened again" she said

I burst into tears. I was only a little girl. They had to leave! They forgot about me!  
I cried into Kat shoulder. I remember everything about them. I was even in love with one of them.  
They left for to be famous!

"Shush Maddy, their not worth your tears" Kat cooed  
"I know, but it still hurts" I sobbed  
"Maddy it was 10 years ago" Kat said  
"I know" I said getting up  
"Where are you going?" she asked  
"To take a nap" I said

I walked to upstairs to my room. I climbed my ladder and lay down. I drifted off into slumber


	2. Chapter 2

Riker's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the living room, with my brothers, my sister, and Ratliff. Mom said she had something big to tell us.  
Well here is mom now.

"Kids, there's something we have to tell you" mom said  
"What is it mommy?" Ross asked  
"Well you guys know how you guys are working hard and every thing" Dad started  
"And?" Rocky asked  
"We're going back to Colorado for a few months" mom blurted  
"Really?" we all shout surprise  
"Yes" dad said  
"I'm to pack and call Dianna" I say getting up  
"Ok son" dad replied

I packed every thing I would need and called Dianna. She was pissed. She broke up with me because I'm leaving.  
I mean I'm only leaving for a couple of months. Some times I wonder why I ever dated her. Well I better get some sleep.  
I changed my clothes after a shower and went to bed.

Maddy's P.O.V.

I woke up around 10 p.m. I logged on to twitter fast. I saw a new tweet from Riker. It said

Riker Lynch  
rikerlynchR5: Hey guys! I guess you heard about the break, it's true. I can't wait to see old friends and family! :D

I'm still shocked about it. I mean their my old best friends, who wouldn't? I hoped I never run into them when their here.  
I would just hurt me more when they leave again.


	3. Chapter 3

Rydel's P.O.V.  
I can't wait! We're going home! I feel like something is going to happen when we're back home. I just finished packed so I left my room. It's about 8 in the morning, so Riker or Ross should be up. I walked downstairs in my outfit for the plane ride today. I saw everyone up, and Ratliff was here. I have a little secret. I have a little crush on Ratliff. But no biggy, I'm sort of over it.  
"Good morning" I say  
I got mummers of "hello's" and "good mornings".  
I just sat down and put waffles on my plate. I start eating when Riker gets a call. He looked at his phone and shook his head. I wonder what's wrong.  
"Rike, can I talk to you?" I ask him "Sure Delly" he answered  
We left the kitchen and walked into the hall.  
"Riker what's wrong?" Iaask "Dianna broke up with me and now she's trying to get back together with me" he said "Oh" was all I said "Yeah" he said with a sigh "Well we're going back to Colorado, I'm sure you'll meet someone" I said "Yeah your right Delly, thanks" he said hugging me "No prob. bro" I say hugging him back "Alright, everyone we have to go, our plane leaves in an hour" I heard mom say  
Well here we go.  
Kat's P.O.V.  
I woke up and got out of bed. I took a shower and got dressed. I walked downstairs, I saw Maddy eat some breakfast.  
"Hey Maddy, I don't work today" I say to her "Hey, and cool" she said "How about we go see Jenny, play some music for her, then see my family?" I ask "Sure, be back down, I have to get ready" she said running upstairs "Ok" I shout to her  
20 minutes later she's back and ready to go.  
"Lets go" she says pulling me to the car.  
Well here we go!  
Riker's P.O.V.  
We just landed in Colorado. Our parents bought four apartments. Don't as why they just did. Me and Delly share one. Rydel looked tired so she said she was going to take a nap. I thought I would go around town. I walking around when I stopped at the concert hall. I walked in and saw people there. They were singing. One of them looked familiar. I sat down in a chair, when Rocky, Rydel, Ross, Ryland, and Ratliff walked in.  
"Hey guys" I whisper "Hey" was all I got back from all of them "Riker that one girl look familiar. Do you like we know her some how?" Rydel ask "Yeah she does, and maybe we do" I answer  
Soon music started playing.  
Maddy's P.O.V.  
Me and Kat's were playing around with the interments, when Jenny asked us to play something.  
"Sure Jen, but can you play this CD, the music is on there please?" Kat asked "Sure thing Katie" Jenny said "You ready Maddy?" Kat asked me  
I nodded ready to sing. I haven't sung since the Lynch's left. Today will be the first. The music started and I know which one it was. One and the Same. Me and Rydel wrote it, for our friendship. Kat starts singing. (Kat, Maddy,Both)

Hey! Hey! Hey! La, La, La, La, La Hey! Hey! Hey! La, La, La, La, La  
You come from here, I come from there.  
You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere.  
We're more alike than Anybody could ever tell (ever tell)  
Friday, we're cool, Monday, we're freaks.  
Sometimes we rule, Sometimes we can't even speak.  
But we kick it off, Let loose, and LOL (LOL)  
It may seem cliche For me to wanna say that your not alone (that your not alone)  
And you can call me uncool But it's a simple fact i got your back  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
'Cause we're one and the same We're anything but ordinary One and the same I think we're almost legendary. You and me the perfect team Chasing down the dream We're one and the same!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! La, La, La, La, La  
I'm kinda like you, Your kinda like me.  
We write the same song In a different key  
It's got a rhythm, you and me Can get along (get along)  
And it may seem cliche For me to wanna say That your not alone (here I go again)  
And you can call me uncool But it's a simple fact I still got your back (yeah) (I still got you're back)  
'Cause we're one and the same We're anything but ordinary One and the same I think we're almost legendary You and me the perfect team Shaking up the scene, We're one and the same!  
(yeah, yeah)  
Cause we're one and the same...  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same...  
We're something more than momentary!  
Cause we're one..  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause we're one..  
Were anything but ordinary  
You and me the perfect team Chasing down the dream Ohh, You and me the perfect team Shaking up the scene, We're one and the same!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! La, La, La, La, La Hey! Hey! Hey!

Boys Like You start soon.

Black and white, all I see Is a silent movie, and I'm stuck inside the scene And I saw you, and the color came through And I don't know what I'm doing, But I'm doing it with you

You're one in infinity

I've got a lot to say, And you'll listen When I go away, You're still missing me, missing me We lay around the house doin' nothing But you've got a way of makin' it something I've never felt before And they don't make boys like you anymore  
Boys like you Do do doo doo doo Boys like you  
You hold my hand, You're my best friend You know everything about me, You don't care if I'm a mess Even when I'm not my best You make me better I couldn't ask for anything more, You never give any less  
I've got a lot to say, And you listen When I go away, You're still missing me, missing me We lay around the house doin' nothing But you've got a way of makin' it something I've never felt before And they don't make boys like you anymore  
Boys like you Do do doo doo doo Boys like you  
We meet a thousand people Every single day And there's a million reasons Why you shouldn't stay But some things are meant to be We're one in infinity  
You got a lot to say, And I listen When you go away, I'll be missing you, missing you We lay around the house doin' nothing But you've got a way of makin' it something I've never felt before And they don't make love like this No they don't make boys like you anymore  
Love like this Boys like you Do do doo doo doo

I stopped singing after that when I saw 6 people clapping.  
"Maddy is that who I think it is?" Kat asked "Yup, it's the Lynch's and Ratliff" I say still looking at them  
I felt my legs go weak, and I fall. Tears started swimming in my eyes. Everyone got worried. The tears come down, I looked into Riker's eyes. They're here and they don't remember me! I wanted to shout. But I couldn't.  
"Madison Schmidt" I heard Kat yell  
The Lynch's looked shocked.  
"Yes Kat" I choked out "Stop crying please, your my best friend, I won't let them near you" she said "I know" I said  
Riker's P.O.V.  
Madison Schmidt as in Maddy! That's not Maddy. Well it could be it has been 10 years. I walk towards the stage when I hear the girl tat she's with say.  
"Stop crying please, your my best friend, I won't let them near you"  
It broke my heart, to hear those words.  
"Maddy?" I ask  
Maddy looked up shocked.  
"Riker" her friend said with a glare "Can I talk to Maddy please?" I ask  
Maddy whispered in her ear and she nodded.  
"Don't hurt her again Riker" Maddy's friend threatened me "I won't" was all I said  
I looked down at Maddy. 10 years away from her.  
"Madds?" I ask "What Riker?" she asked back "Um.. ah.. How are you and everything?" I ask again "I'm fine, everything is fine Riker" she said "Good, but um why did you start crying?"I asked "Because of you and everyone else, that's here with you Riker" she said finally looking in my eyes "Why is that?" I ask again "Because you and your siblings left 10 years ago, and it hurt me. All you did was leave a note. No good-bye Riker" Maddy shouted "Oh" was all I had to say "I'm out of here Riker, I hope you have a great life" she said walking away with her friend  
I looked at my family and they looked shocked. I was more then shock than they are.  
Maddy's P.O.V.  
I start crying when we got home. Kat said that we're not going to see her family today. I told her that I wanted to be alone so I went to my room. I kept crying till I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own any of the songs in these story!_**

**Rydel's P.O.V.******

**Yesterday was interesting. We met a girl that was our best friend before we moved to LA.  
Today I hear that there's going to be a town concert. So we're going to see it. Right now I'm getting ready.  
****I ****finished getting ready in 30 minutes. I eat and wait for Riker. Riker comes out and we leave and meet up with our family.**

**Maddy's P.O.V.******

**Today is the towns concert and me and Kat are performing. We're performing 5 songs.  
****Me a****nd ****Kat ****got ready and left to go pick up some people. We picked up Patrick, Daisy at Kat's parents house.  
Then we picked up July. We headed into town. We parked backstage and got out of the car. Me and Kat were practicing while walking backstage. Patrick is practicing his rap for our on song. We where called on stage.**

**"Hey guys I'm Maddy" I say  
"And I'm Kat" Kat said  
**

**I heard the music start to play and Patrick came out. I start to sing.**

**(Maddy, ****Kat,****Patrick,****Both Girls)**

******Last night was crazy and today it's setting in  
Did you really mean it and could you say it again?****  
****Oh-oh, even if you just say it over the phone****  
****(Come on, ring, ring, ring)**

**Love makes me crazy, restless, dumb, and paranoid ****(oh, yeah)****  
****But I'll take a chance on us and hope you don't destroy my heart****  
****Just give me one guarantee, ****I'm the only girl you see  
Whatchu say, boy?****  
****You're my only shorty  
You're my only shorty, yee yee yee  
I'm tellin' you the truth  
Girl, it's only you  
You're my only, you're my only  
You're my only one and only  
You're my only shorty ****(am I your only shorty?)****  
****You're my only shorty, yee yee yee ****(am I your only shorty?)****  
****I'm tellin' you the truth**** (oh-oh)****  
****Girl, it's only you ****(oh-oh)****  
****You're my only, you're my only****(am I your only shorty?)****  
****You're my only, you're my only shorty**

**Every day and night, you got an open invitation ****(woah-oh)****  
****As long as I'm your one and only destination  
Fly with me, I'll be your fantasy  
(Oh, yeah)  
You're in demand, but baby, baby so am I****  
****But if you're weak and try to sneak, I'll have to tell you bye-bye.****  
****I'm a put you on the spot,****am I your only girl night?****  
****What ya say, boy?****  
****You're my only shorty  
You're my only shorty, yee yee yee ****(am I your only)****  
****I'm tellin' you the truth  
Girl, it's only you  
You're my only, you're my only****(am I your only)****  
****You're my only one and only  
You're my only shorty ****(am I your only shorty?)****  
****You're my only shorty, yee yee yee**** (am I your only shorty?)****  
****I'm tellin' you the truth ****(oh oh)****  
****Girl, it's only you ****(oh oh)****  
****You're my only, you're my only**** (am I your only shorty?)****  
****You're my only, you're my only shorty**

**Please, baby, please, give me**** (Same old)****  
****All your attention, say it****  
****(Oooo)****Don't let my heart go seeking no other direction  
I gotta be the only one for your affection, oh yeah****  
****Oh yeah, baby girl, did I mention  
You're my only shorty ****(am I your only shorty?)****  
****You're my only shorty, yee yee yee**** (baby, come clean!)****  
****I'm tellin' you the truth ****(oh-oh)****  
****Girl, it's only you ****(oh-oh)****  
****You're my only, you're my only****(am I your only shorty?)****  
****You're my only one and only  
You're my only shorty ****(am I your only shorty?)****  
****You're my only shorty, yee yee yee ****(am I your only shorty?)****  
****I'm tellin' you the truth****(oh-oh) ****  
****Girl, it's only you ****(oh-oh)****  
****You're my only, you're my only****(am I your only shorty?)****  
****You're my only, you're my only shorty****  
****Am I your only?  
Am I your only?****  
****Tell me, am I your only shorty? ****(yes, you are.)****  
****Wanna hear you say, yeah (y****e****s, you are.)****  
****Am I your only shawty.****  
**

**The crowd clapped. I saw R5 in the crowd but I didn't let them get to me. I just smiled and told the band the next song.**

**"Aright the song is called Take a Hint" Kat shouted to the crowd**

**The music start and I started dancing. Kat started singing.**

******La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la******

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right****  
****I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the...****  
****Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot****  
****You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not****  
****You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth****  
****And that is when it started going south  
Oh!  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...****  
****I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top****  
****You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"****  
****And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped****  
****You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...****  
****What about "No" don't you get?****  
****So go and tell your friends****  
****I'm not really interested****  
****It's about time that you're leavin'****  
****I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and****  
****You'll be gone****  
****One****  
****Get your hands off my...****  
****Two.****  
****Or I'll punch you in the...****  
****Three.****  
****Stop your staring at my... Hey!****  
****Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Woah!**

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...****  
**

****

**Me and Kat finished in poses and laughed. The R5 boys looked shocked, while Rydel was laughing.**

**"Alright, alright boys Give it Up" I yell looking at the Riker**

**Kat started singing again.  
**

******Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta your mind****  
****Oooh****  
****You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind****  
****Always want what you can't have  
Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
As I whip you  
Into shape, ya boy  
Let's get it started!****  
****Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up****  
****Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby****  
****So stop trying to walk away  
No you won't ever leave me behind****  
****(Noooo)  
You better believe that I'm here to stay****  
****(That's right)****  
****Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine  
(Ooooohh)****  
****Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up******

**A oooh yeaaah****  
****Ah oooho heeey****  
****Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah****  
****Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby  
If you are my baby  
Then I'll make you crazy tonight****  
****Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving****  
****Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Ohhhh  
YEAH!******

**"Alright I see we have so L.A. Boys in the crowd" Kat said with a smirk  
"Yeah we do Kat" I say smirking too looking at the Lynch boys and Ratliff  
"Well lets sing them our song L.A. Boyz" Kat said  
"Hit it!" I yelled  
**

**Kat started singing again when the music started.  
**

******Drivin' down Sunset on a Saturday night  
It's gettin' kinda crazy under the lights  
But we don't care we're passing our time  
Watchin' those L.A. Boyz roll by ****  
****In their droptops, Harleys, Escalades too  
A hundred different flavors to vary your view  
There's one for me, and there's one for you  
Watchin' them L.A. Boyz roll through****  
****Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood  
You know they got, got the goods  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
Ridin' the waves up in Malibu  
They really get, get to you  
So let's give it up for those L.A. BoyzGive it up, give it up  
You don't have no choice  
Give it up, give it up  
For the L.A. Boyz****  
****West side, East side, everywhere between  
Rockstars jammin' the promenade for free  
Flippin' their skateboards on Venice beach  
L.A. Boyz come play with me  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
And come play with me****  
****Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood  
You know they got, got the goods  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
Ridin' the waves up in Malibu  
They really get, get to you  
So let's give it up for those L.A. BoyzPut your number in my phone, oh, maybe I'll call you, maybe not  
What you doin' all alone?  
Come show me what you got, boy  
Show me what you got, got boy  
What you got boy show me what you... GOT!  
Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood  
You know they got, got the goods  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
Ridin' the waves up in Malibu  
They really get, get to you  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
Give it up for the L.A. BOYZ! ****_[x6]_****  
Let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz******

**We smiled at each other when we finished the song.**

**"Alright this is the last song and I want you all to dance along" I say into the microphone  
**

**The music started and I started to sing and dance.  
**

******It's nine on the dot and we just talk and we talk,  
And I just want it to stop,  
Cause aren't we here for the music.****  
****And if you dare,  
Just get up out of your chair,  
Cause this ain't goin' nowhere,  
We've gotta move it or you lose it.****  
****All I wanna know ****(know)****  
****Is when we're letting go  
So we can get this record to break ****(break)****  
****Why we wasting time ****(time)****  
****We never can rewind**** (wind).****  
****All I'm really trying to say is****  
****Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,  
Shut up and dance are you in or not?  
You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,  
Well, shut up and dance if you're into me.  
Cause I can't wait no more  
To get on the floor,  
Don't stop now's our chance!  
Shut up and dance, dance, dance****  
****We're here for the night  
And we can do what we like  
So don't you put up a fight  
Cuz I'll be drivin you crazy  
What would you do  
When I get up next to you  
You like the way that I move,  
I'm not your girl but I could be****  
****All I wanna know ****(know)****  
****Is when we're letting go  
So we can get this record to break**** (break)****  
****Why we wasting time ****(time)****  
****We never can rewind ****(wind).  
All I'm really trying to say is ****  
****Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,  
Shut up and dance are you in or not?  
You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,  
Well, shut up and dance if you're into me.  
Cause I can't wait no more  
To get on the floor,  
Don't stop now's our chance!  
Shut up and dance, dance, dance  
Shut up and dance, dance, dance  
Shut up and dance...****  
****'Til we drop cause I'm sick of the space in between,  
You and me, light it up, till we're making a scene,  
Quit the talk  
Let it rock,****  
****If you know what I mean, ****  
****Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,  
Shut up and dance are you in or not?  
You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,  
Well, shut up and dance if you're into me****  
****Cause I can't wait no more****  
****To get on the floor,****  
****Don't stop now's our chance!******

**Shut up and dance ****_[x3]_**** yeah,****  
****Shut up and dance ****_[x3]_**** yeah,****  
****Put up your hands ****_[x3]_**** yeah,****  
****Shut up and dance ****_[x3]_**** yeah,******

**Shut up ****and dance!****  
**

**We finished in poses. We laughed and laugh the stage. After we got of stage R5 went on! It's was Rydel singing anyway.  
**

**(Rydel, ****The Boys)******

**I wake up and my hair's a mess  
And I'm too lazy to get, to get dressed, yeah  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that**

**I never took my driving test  
So every day you take me, take me to class, yeah  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that**

**I'm a primadonna, somehow you still wanna  
Gimme everything I want, yeah  
I might be a diva, gimme what I need, uh  
We can party all night long******

**I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah****  
****(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)****  
****I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah****  
****(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)******

**Blah blah blah blah blah blah  
I don't have to say nothing, de nada, uh  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that**

**I ate all the candy in your piñata  
You don't even like the way I say ba-na-na  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that******

**I'm a primadonna, somehow you still wanna  
Gimme everything I want, yeah  
I might be a diva, gimme what I need, uh  
We can party all night long**

**I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah****  
****(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)****  
****I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah****  
****(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)******

**You love me even when I call you up  
Middle of the night just to wake you up  
Nothin' on my mind but how we're so in love, yeah**

**I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah****  
****(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)****  
****I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah****  
****(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)**

**(Na na na na na na) ****I love the way you love me****  
****(Na na na na na na)**** I said I love the way you love me****  
****(Na na na na na na)**** I love the way you love me****  
****(Na na na na na na)****I said I love the way you love me ****  
**

**They did 4 more songs then walked backstage. I looked them and ran away. I heard heels behind me.  
I stop and sit on the bench. I felt someone next to me. I look up to see Rydel.**

**"What Rydel?" I say  
"I'm sorry" She said  
"For what?" I ask  
"For not saying good-bye, you were my best friend. When I saw you sing our song with Kat, it hurt me" she said sadly  
"Rydel, it hurt me more when you left, I stopped singing, Kat told me sing again, and that I needed to move on" I say  
"What? You stopped singing! Maddy you loved singing" she yelled  
"I know" I say with a sigh  
"Are we still best friends?" Rydel asked  
"We never stopped" I say with a giggle making Rydel giggle too**

**She tackled me to the ground in a hug. I laughed and hug her back. We walked back smiling and they other stared at us confused.  
We just laugh and shake them off. Me and Rydel say bye and I leave with the others.  
July, Patrick and Daisy are staying the night so we just went home.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kat's P.O.V.  
I just woke up. It's my day off. Last week Rydel and Maddy became friends again. I'm happy for them. I was talking to Riker the other day. He seems to like Maddy I think he does. Maddy doesn't want anything to do with him, even though she loves him. Well I got out of bed and took a shower. I got out when I finished. I dried off and grabbed some clothes. I got dressed, and went downstairs. I made breakfast. It was pancakes. Maddy must have smelled them because she ran down the stairs.  
"Hey Maddy" I say "Hey Kat" she says eating a pancake  
I giggle and eat my breakfast. The doorbell rang. Maddy got up to see who it was. I guess it was one of the Lynch boys or Ratliff, because she slammed the door closed. I ran to the door and opened it. There stood Rocky and Riker. I smiled at them.  
"Hey guys" I say "Hey Kat" Riker say "Hey Katie" Rocky says "Um sorry about Maddy, she's um you know. So what are you guys doing here?"I ask "Um Rydel told us that you guys live here we wanted to come see you guys" Riker says shyly "Oh that's fine, come on in" I said letting them in  
Maddy's P.O.V.  
Kat let them in! I ran upstairs and got dressed. I called Rydel and told her to come over. I heard a knock on the door and Kat talking to someone. My guess is Rydel. I walked down stairs and hugged Rydel.  
"Delly your here" I say "Yeah" she says "Let all go out" I say looking at everyone "Sure" Riker said  
I give him a weak smile and walked out the door. I ran to the car and got in. I'm driving. Kat sat in the back with Rydel and Rocky. Which means Riker is next to me. I start the car and drive off. I stopped at the mall. The girls cheered while the boys whined.  
"To bad boys, we're seeing a movie" I say  
They cheer up and we walk in.  
"What movie?" Kat says "Um how about Thor: The Dark World?" Rocky asks "Sure" I say  
I walk over to the ticket booth.  
"Can I have 5 tickets to Thor: The Dark World please?" I ask "Sure sweet cheeks" the man in the booth said  
I look at him disgusted. I heard someone behind me.  
"Here you goo sweet cheeks" the guy in the booth said handing me the tickets with a wink "Um dude that sweet cheeks your flirting to is my girlfriend" I heard someone say  
I look up and saw Riker. I smiled at him and he wrap his arm around my waist.  
"Sorry dude, I didn't know" the guy sais "Yeah I guess you didn't" Riker said  
We walked away and I stopped Riker. I stared at him.  
"What is it Maddy?" he asked "Um I just wanted say thanks for doing that" I say blushing "No problem Maddy, I would do anything for you" He said blushing and chuckling  
I blushed and looked down. He chuckled and lifted my head. He smiled and kissed my cheek. He walked away and I walked after him. I started thinking about song lyrics. I have a show tomorrow with Kat. I'm nervous though. I know I've sung before but everyone gets nervous. I sat in my seat and waited for the movie to start.  
Riker's P.O.V.  
I really want to be friends with Maddy again or even more. I don't know if she feels the same. Kat told me to sit next to Maddy. I just sat there. I heard Maddy mumble something. I looked at her and saw she was writing. They looked like lyrics.

Five minutes 'till the curtain goes up And how I hate myself for thinking of you So in the past, but the memory lasts Of how you hated everything that I do  
You never paid attention To dreams I'd mention You'd just go out your way to simply ignore You'd say you're never gonna make it Bring your feet back down to the floor But no more  
Chorus Now my band is playing I hear you saying Ain't that the girl that I use to know? My fans are screaming, no I'm not dreaming Now I don't search for your face in my sold out crowd anymore Oh Oh Oh yeah Yeah that's my song on the radio Now that I'm flying you'll be the one that's saying "oh" Ain't that the girl I used to know?

Is what is written on the page. I stare amazed at the lyrics. I guess Maddy saw me staring and closed the book.  
"Riker um that's um just a song I'm working on" she said blushing "It's amazing even if it's not finished" I say "Thanks" she said blushing even redder  
I chuckled and put my arm behind her. The movie started and everyone watched. I looked down at Maddy and saw her watching the movie. She looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back looked back at the movie. I felt someone nudge me. I turned to see Rocky looking me.  
"Yeah Rocky?" I asked in whisper "Dude what's going on between you and Maddy?" He asked in a whisper "Nothing" I whisper "Sure" he said looking away  
I sigh and look back to the movie to see it ending. I get out of my seat and look at everyone else. We leave and go back to Maddy's and Kat's house. Me and Rocky get into our car and leave. Rydel stays.  
Rydel's P.O.V.  
I stayed at the girls place. Maddy was smiling and writing. I wonder what's that about.  
"Maddy what's got you all happy?" I ask "Oh, I just wrote a song for myself" she said "Can we hear it?" Kat asked "Sure" she said getting to get the guitar

She started to play. Let's just say the song is like it's meant for something. She started singing.

Five minutes 'till the curtain goes up And how I hate myself for thinking of you So in the past, but the memory lasts Of how you hated everything that I do  
You never paid attention To dreams I'd mention You'd just go out your way to simply ignore You'd say you're never gonna make it Bring your feet back down to the floor But no more  
Chorus Now my band is playing I hear you saying Ain't that the girl that I use to know? My fans are screaming, no I'm not dreaming Now I don't search for your face in my sold out crowd anymore Oh Oh Oh yeah Yeah that's my song on the radio Now that I'm flying you'll be the one that's saying "oh" Ain't that the girl I used to know?  
So it off Yeah I'm ready to rock There's no place on earth that I'd rather be oohh ooh ooh ohh Center stage and the band starts to play And the entire world is feeling the heat  
But I don't feel like pressure It's so familiar I ran this scene a million times in my head I took the pain you caused me and I put it in a song instead, instead  
Chorus Now my band is playing I hear you saying Ain't that the girl that I use to know? My fans are screaming, no I'm not dreaming Now I don't search for your face in my sold out crowd anymore Oh Oh Oh yeah Yeah that's my song on the radio Now that I'm flying you'll be the one that's saying "oh" Ain't that the girl I used to know?  
You want your name on the back stage listed? You really think I would? You made me laugh whatcha' thinking about? Security will just show you the way out  
Chorus Now my band is playing I hear you saying Ain't that the girl that I use to know? My fans are screaming, no I'm not dreaming Now I don't search for your face in my sold out crowd anymore Oh Oh Oh yeah Yeah that's my song on the radio Now that I'm flying you'll be the one that's saying "oh" Ain't that the girl I used to know?

"It's amazing Madds" Kat says  
I take in the lyrics and look at her.  
"It's about us" I say "Sort of" Maddy says "Well it's amazing, now what's going on between you and Riker?" I ask  
She blushed and looked down.  
"I don't know, I mean I want to be his friend but here's the thing, I never dated anyone for a reason" she said "And what is that reason?" I ask "I'm in love with Riker ever since we were little" she said blushing "OMG!" I say "Rydel don't tell him" she said "I won't but that's awesome! I always wanted you guys together" I say "You did?" Maddy asked "Yeah" I say with big smile "Well girls the pizza is here, now lets eat" Kat says carrying the pizza in  
We ate and watched movie till we fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Rydel's P.O.V.

I just finished helping Maddy and Kat ready for their show. The theme is gold.  
Ross came in and told them it's time.

Maddy's P.O.V.

I grabbed my microphone getting ready to sing. Kat did the same. We heard the music start  
and we walked out. The crowd was cheering. Kat started singing.

I've been trying to let it go  
But these butterflies I can't ignore  
Cause every time that I look at you  
Know we're in a catch 22  
We've been friends for so long but I  
Need to tell you what's on my mind  
I'm sick and tired of playing games  
'Cause I know that you feel the same

I Know you inside out, so I'm asking now  
Take a chance on me  
How much clearer can I be?

Hey, boy, what you gonna do  
If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move  
I'm gold, gold  
You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company  
So bet your money on me  
I'm gold, gold

Do I really need to spell it out?  
My heart skips when you're around  
I got everything that you need  
So come on baby get close to me  
So confused that I'm not surprised  
From greater bells, and rolled the dice  
Know all your moves, don't know why I fall  
Should put me out, but I want it all

I know you inside out, so I'm asking now  
Take a chance on me  
How much clearer can I be?

Hey, boy, what you gonna do  
If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move  
I'm gold, gold  
You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company  
So bet your money on me  
I'm gold, gold

Na ra ta la la  
I'm gold, gold  
Na ra ta la la  
I'm gold, gold

Been too cool just to tell you straight out but by now I wish you figured it out I wish you figured it I wish you figured it I wish ya  
You're not a fool, you see what I'm about, so by now I think you figured it out I think you figured it out I think you figured it out I think ya!

Hey, boy, what you gonna do  
If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move  
I'm gold, gold  
You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company  
So bet your money on me  
I'm gold, gold

Na ra ta la la  
I'm gold, gold  
Na ra ta la la  
I'm gold, gold

Ok, that was our song gold, That was written by our lovely Maddy" Kat said

The crowd clapped and cheered. I smiled at them and started talking.

"Yeah I wrote that and all the other songs too" I said  
"Well I think it's time for BFB" Kat yelled

The music started and we started dancing. I started singing this time.

I call you up  
When I know  
He's at home

I jump out  
Of my skin  
When he picks  
Up the phone

Why can't I tell  
If he's looking at me?  
Should I give him a smile?  
Should I get up and leave?

I know it's strange  
I don't know what I'm thinking  
But is it wrong  
If I see him this weekend?

I really hope  
I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know

Yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
Yeah  
A punk rock drummer  
And he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to  
But I want to  
'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!  
Yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
BFB _[x2]_  
My best friend's brother _[x2]_

I kinda think  
That I might  
Be his type  
'Cause when you're not around,  
He's not acting too shy

Sometimes I feel  
Like he might  
Make a move  
Is this all in my head?  
I don't know what to do

I know it's strange  
I don't know what he's thinking  
But is it wrong  
If I see him this weekend?

I really hope  
I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know

'Cause he's such a dream  
Yeah  
And you know  
What I mean  
If you weren't  
related

BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother _[x2]_

I smiled at Kat and laughed. I looked backstage and at Rydel. She was nodding her head. She smiled and looked at Rocky and Riker.

"Alright, I want you all to MOVE" Kat yells

The music started and Kat and I started dancing. Kat started singing.

Hey baby  
Tell me your name  
I gotta fever for you  
I just can't explain  
But there's just one problem  
I'm a bit old school  
When it comes to lovin'  
I ain't chasing you  
Hate waiting  
I'm on a roll  
You've got to let yourself go

Whoa  
You know that I've been waiting for you  
Don't leave me standing all by myself  
Cause I ain't looking at no one else

Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

Oh silly  
Why you afraid  
Don't be a big baby  
Quit playing games  
And put your arms around me  
You know what to do  
And we can take it down low

Whoa  
You know that I've been waiting for you  
Don't leave me standing all by myself  
Cause I ain't looking at no one else  
Looking at no one else

Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

I know that you wanna  
But you can't cause you gotta  
Stay cool in the corner  
When the truth is that you wanna move  
So move  
I know that you wanna  
But you can't cause you gotta  
Stay cool in the corner  
When the truth is that you wanna move  
So move

Move it baby, whoa  
You know that I've been waiting for you  
Don't leave me standing all by myself  
Cause I ain't looking at no one else  
Looking at no one else  
Looking at no one else

Hey! Hey!  
I'm ready, hey  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who move  
Hey! Hey!  
I'm ready, hey  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who move

Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early

Just what I want

So when we move  
You move

Hey! hey! I'm ready, hey  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves

We had the whole crowd dancing. We ended up laughing when we finished. It's a fun song to dance to.

"Ok, this song is called Wings" I said

The music started and me and Kat started dancing again. I started to singing with Kat.

Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And if they give you shhhh...  
Then they can walk on by

My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
And I can't hear a sound  
But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah

Walk, walk on over there  
'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah

Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

(Hey, hey, woo!)

I'm firing up on that runway  
I know we're gonna get there someday  
But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no

Talk, talk turns into air  
And I don't even care, oh yeah

Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night,  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey  
I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd

Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
They're just like water off my wings

Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

"Ok, I think it's time to slow things down. This song is called Broken" I said

Kat started singing.

Wake up to a Sunny Day  
Not a cloud up in the sky  
And then it starts to rain  
My defenses hit the ground  
And they shatter all around  
So open and exposed  
But I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my troubles

When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in your self  
When you're broken

Little girl don't be so blue  
I know what you're going through  
Don't let it beat you up  
Hittin' walls and gettin' scars  
Only makes you who you are  
Only makes you who you are  
No matter how much your heart is aching  
There is beauty in the breaking  
Yeah

When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in your self  
When you're broken

Better days are gonna find you once again  
Every piece will find it's place  
When you're broken  
When you're broken

When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in your self  
When you're broken  
Oh When you're broken  
When you're broken  
When you're broken

"Um, I have a story for that song. I was 12 when I wrote it. I was broken, my best friends moved away without a good-bye" I say as a tear slip down my cheek

"I think it's time for Maddy to sing her song for you all" Kat says

I look at her and she nods. I look back to Rydel and she nods. I sigh and smile at the crowd.

"Ok, this song is called The Girl I Used to Know" I say

I nodded to the band and they started to play. I started singing looking at Riker.

Five minutes 'till the curtain goes up  
And how I hate myself for thinking of you  
So in the past, but the memory lasts  
Of how you hated everything that I do

You never paid attention  
To dreams I'd mention  
You'd just go out your way to simply ignore  
You'd say you're never gonna make it  
Bring your feet back down to the floor  
But no more

Chorus  
Now my band is playing  
I hear you saying  
Ain't that the girl that I use to know?  
My fans are screaming, no I'm not dreaming  
Now I don't search for your face in my sold out crowd anymore  
Oh Oh  
Oh yeah  
Yeah that's my song on the radio  
Now that I'm flying you'll be the one that's saying "oh"  
Ain't that the girl I used to know?

So it off  
Yeah I'm ready to rock  
There's no place on earth that I'd rather be oohh ooh ooh ohh  
Center stage and the band starts to play  
And the entire world is feeling the heat

But I don't feel like pressure  
It's so familiar  
I ran this scene a million times in my head  
I took the pain you caused me and I put it in a song instead, instead

Chorus  
Now my band is playing  
I hear you saying  
Ain't that the girl that I use to know?  
My fans are screaming, no I'm not dreaming  
Now I don't search for your face in my sold out crowd anymore  
Oh Oh  
Oh yeah  
Yeah that's my song on the radio  
Now that I'm flying you'll be the one that's saying "oh"  
Ain't that the girl I used to know?

You want your name on the back stage listed?  
You really think I would?  
You made me laugh whatcha' thinking about?  
Security will just show you the way out

Chorus  
Now my band is playing  
I hear you saying  
Ain't that the girl that I use to know?  
My fans are screaming, no I'm not dreaming  
Now I don't search for your face in my sold out crowd anymore  
Oh Oh  
Oh yeah  
Yeah that's my song on the radio  
Now that I'm flying you'll be the one that's saying "oh"  
Ain't that the girl I used to know?

I looked at Riker and saw him shocked. I felt the tears fall down. I look out into the crowd and then I ran.  
Off the stage and through the backstage door. I could hear everyone yelling for me to come back. I heard footsteps behind me.  
I ran faster, but I soon felt arms around my waist. I started screaming and kicking.

"Maddy calm down" I heard  
"No, I hate you, let me go" I screamed

They turned me around. I saw Riker standing there. I started crying and trying to get out of his arms.

"It's no use Maddy, I'm not letting go" he said

I broke drown crying in his arms giving up. He pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry Maddy" he said  
"Why are you sorry?" I ask  
"Because 10 years ago I left the girl I love and never said good-bye" he said as tears streamed down his face

I looked at him shocked. It started to rain.

"Maddy please say you forgive me" he said  
"I do Riker" I said  
"Thank you" he said kissing my forehead  
"Riker?" I ask  
"Yeah Madds?" he asked back  
"I love you too" I said

He did something, I've been waiting for. He kissed me! I kissed him right back. My arms went around his neck and he picked me up  
of the ground. Our kiss was interrupted by someone calling Riker's name.

"Dianna?" Riker asked  
"Yes Riker it's me, came here to see if I could win you back, but I see you have her" she spat

Ok her name is Dianna, she wants Riker back. They must have dated and broken up before Riker came here.

"Yeah I have her, and I hope she'll be my girlfriend?" Riker said the last part to me  
"Yes" I said smiling

Riker smiled a big smile. The Dianna girl glared at me.

"Riker if you kiss her, I'll destroy you and her" she spat  
"I don't care Dianna, I love Madison Schmidt" he yelled at her

That's when I knew I really loved him. I heard Dianna scream before everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Kat's P.O.V.  
I heard a scream. So I looked at the others and ran. I saw a blonde girl running away and Riker crying holding a body. I walk closer to see that it was Maddy.

"Riker what's happened?" I ask scared "Maddy was stabbed by my ex-girlfriend" he sobbed "What?" I whisper falling to my knees  
I heard people coming behind us. I just sat there crying, not caring who they were. I felt arms wrap around me. I turned and sobbed into their shirt. After a few minutes I looked up to come face to face with Rocky Lynch. I guess Rydel or someone called 911, because Maddy was now a stretcher.  
"Why did this have to happen to her? What if she doesn't make it?" I ask pacing now n the hospital "Don't think like that Kat that's my girlfriend in there" Riker says "I'm going outside for some air" I say walking outside  
Riker's P.O.V.  
I hope Maddy makes it. Rocky and Ross left to check on Kat.  
"People for Madison Schmidt?" a man asked "That's us, Ratliff go get the others" I say jumping up "Hello I'm her doctor. Doctor Pyle" the man said "Hi doctor, um how is she?" I ask "She's fine, but she's in a coma" he said "What?" I whisper in shock "I'm sorry" he said before walking away "Riker it's ok, she's fine" Rydel said  
I heard a sob come from behind me. I turned around to see Kat crying in Rocky's arms. I'm guessing she heard. I walk over to the lady at the front desk.  
"Hello how many I help you?" she asked kindly "I wanted to see if Madison Schmidt is allowed to have visitors" I say "One second" she said pressing buttons down on the keyboard "Your in luck, she's allowed to have visitors" she said "Thank you, now which room is that?" I ask "Room 53" she said "Thank you" I yell running to Maddy's room not caring that my family and Kat are behind me  
I ran to her room. I opened the door an looked at her. She was so pale. I wanted to scream and cry that she was here. It's my fault anyways, for telling Dianna where I was going and everything. I love her and now she could be dying.  
*A Month Later*  
A month. That's how long Maddy has been in a coma. I hope she wakes up soon. The doctor say their going to be taking her off life support soon. I hope she wakes up. I've cried every night. I don't sleep at all. Rydel has brought me clothes every day. I'm not leaving-  
A moan stopped my thinking. I turned and see Maddy moving. I smiled and grabbed her hand.  
"Maddy it's me Riker, please open your eyes" I beg  
She listens and I call everyone and the doctor.  
"Hello Madison" he said "Hello" she said "Well I must say everything is fine now but you can go home tomorrow" the doctor said "Thank you doctor" Maddy said  
The doctor left and Maddy looked at me and smiled.  
"Hello" she said smiling brightly "Hey" I said kissing her forehead "I missed you" I said "I know" "I love you Maddy" I said  
I kissed her. I couldn't help it. I lasted a month without her. I wanted to kiss her so bad. We broke apart with our foreheads touching.  
"I love you too Rikey" she said  
I know in that moment that we were going to be together for awhile. She want from Someone I Used to Know to my girlfriend. I just hope Dianna is happy in jail. Oh did I forget to mention everyone is here. Kat's family, my family, Patrick's girlfriend July. We're all happy now and hoping for the better.  
THE END!


End file.
